User blog:ChishioKunrin/Let's Talk - Beginning of the End
Beginning of the End is certainly an interesting episode that has shown us so, so much. I'll start with explaining what Emerald meant about "two minds" and pointing out something I noticed. It takes a little bit of thought to understand what Emerald meant when she said that using her Semblance on two people gave her a headache. Most likely, she was talking about the paramedics. When the paramedics arrived, we were given a view of Mercury's leg, where we can see that his pants leg is torn just below the knee. However, we see skin through the hole, rather than metal. Mercury's prosthetics include the knees, so we should have seen metal through the hole. We were seeing what the paramedics saw. Emerald had to hide Merc's prosthetic from them. V3 07 00107.png|Here, we see skin (and maybe blood) below the knee v3e7 mercury prosthetic.png|Here, we can see his knee is part of the prosthetic v3e7 mercury prosthetic2.png|An even clearer view of the prosthetic, which connects to his thigh Next: I could be wrong, but it kind of looks like Mercury has oddly-shaped scars on his arms. The only clear view we get is when he and Emerald are guarding against a huge gust of wind that Amber sends at them. I made some adjustments to the colors of a screenshot I took to make them more visible. v3e7 mercury arms.png|Normal screenshot v3e7 mercury arms edited.png|Adjusted screenshot I have no clue what the scars could be from, if they are scars. So, what all has the episode revealed and what questions has it answered? *Emerald's Semblance is definitely hallucinations, not illusions. She has used her Semblance to steal from people before, and apparently, she stole to make a living. Cinder told her that if she worked for her, she'd never go hungry again, after all. *Mercury has prosthetic legs. His father was an assassin and is now deceased, though it's not entirely clear if Merc killed his father. *Apparently, Cinder recruited Roman because he knows the city of Vale really well, as a "rat" of the city. * The episode took place around the time of the Black Trailer. When Cinder first went to Adam, it was the night before the Black Trailer. When she went back to Adam, it was soon after Blake had left. *The White Fang Lieutenant wanted to go after Blake, but Adam felt there was no time to. Then, they were distracted by Cinder's group. This means that Blake could have ended up like Tukson, and she's lucky things turned out the way they did. *A Maiden's powers are not restricted to one specific element. *Cinder used some kind of glove harnessing a bug thing to steal the Fall Maiden powers, and she was, indeed, interrupted. *Cinder's tattoo appeared after she stole part of the Fall Maiden powers. What's that about? *Cinder may be working for someone. She certainly wasn't talking to herself when she talked about the power transfer, right? Category:Blog posts